


Le Chant des Sirènes

by Luminee



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: In which Minseok becomes friend with a strange blue haired man, named Luhan





	Le Chant des Sirènes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!  
> Okay so I already posted this OS on aff but because I like it a lot (and I spent sooo much time on it) I decided to post it here too, since I have nothing else to post (I am a slow updater).  
> Also this au comes from the twitter account xiuhanaesthetic, that I highly recommend!

Minseok raised his head and took a deep breathe. The sea air filled his lungs and a little smile appeared on his face. He could feel the water touching his feet, he shivered as it was a bit cold. Despite it, the sensation was more than pleasant and his smile just grew bigger. He stayed like that for a moment, without moving at all, just trying to enjoy every feeling, his eyes closed. The young man loved the ocean. He loved absolutely everything. The salty air that was coming from it, the sensation of the sand under his feet when he walked, finding out what was hiding on the depths... He was fascinated just by thinking of it. 

He eventually opened his eyes, tired to stay still, he made a few step backwards et sat on dry sand. He played for a moment, catching sand and then just letting it run threw his fingers, burrying his feet on it and then taking them out. He still could not believe he had managed to convince his friends to come at the sea with him. They all have told him that they would rather do something more “fun”, meaning staying in the capital and party every night, but, after days of negociations, Minseok finally persuaded them that a week near the ocean could be as funny as all the rest - “take a break so we can be fully up to party” was what he had said to them, even if he did not believe a word of this-. Very satisfied of himself, he had organized everything and that was how they ended up there, with him.

If Minseok liked the ocean so much, there was a reason. He had been used to always go there with his parents when he was younger. At least once a year, every summer. And all he got from these trips was happy memories. After coming so many times, he had explored every side of the beach and had found a calmer and wilder place, where nobody ever came because there were too much rocks and not enough sand. Minseok, someone who liked to be alone most of his time, loved this place. It was the only way to be peaceful and the wildness of this place made the tourists stay away from it, which he was totally fine with. For a moment, he got completely lost on his thoughts when he suddenly heard distant voices yelling his name. 

He immediately understood that he had stayed for too long alone in the beach and that his friends were looking for him. He suddenly get up, took his shoes and hurry to get back to them. They were all waiting for him on the beach, they lightly yelled at him because they apparently were worried when they noticed that he was missing from the studio, studio they had rent for the holidays, when they were unpacking. After apologising many times, they decided to go eat and then get back to their studio so Minseok could unpack too. Time flied quickly between their fightings to know what they would eat, and then to know who would cook and finally for who was gonna do the dishes. Finally, it was only very late that the young man laid on his bed and fall alseep. 

The next day, Minseok woke up first. A glimpsed to his phone made him realise it was only six a.m. He hesitated. He knew that if he wanted he could simply close his eyes and sleep a bit more, but he got up. Since the others were sleeping, it was easier for him to leave to his own place at the beach. If, when he opened his eyes, the sun was still not up, when he was finally ready to go, it was slowly starting to light up the place. Discretly, he got out of the studio, taking his phone before leaving, and ran to the beach. 

But when Minseok eventually reached his “secret place”, he was surprise to find out that, for the first time as he could remember, someone was already there. Now that the sun was fully enlighting the beach, he easily distinguished a young man sitting on the sand. What he noticed immediately was the color of his hair, dyed in blue, totally contrasting with his white skin. It was... strange, he thought. The young man had his arms crossed on his knees, his eyes focused on the ocean and, except for the wind that was making his blue locks moving, he was immobile. Minseok hesitated for a moment and stopped after a few steps in the sand. The beach was big enough so that they could both sat at reasonnable distances so none of them would distrub the other but he did not dare. He had the feeling that someone coming there was looking for some loneliness, just like he was doing. The young man streched his legs on the sand. The other one, panicked, turned around, ready to leave. 

“You can stay if you want.”

The voice, like coming from nowhere, made him stop. He had no trouble figuring out that it was the young man who had talked, except him, nobody was there. But, how did he know he was there? He never turned around to look at him and Minseok was relatively far away from him and had been very quiet, something he was good at. He turned around, slowly, once again. The other one was still staring at the ocean. For a moment, he thought he had imagined everything. 

“I mean it, I really don't mind.”

He blinked. There was something warm on his voice, while being absolutely gentle at the same time, something familiar, that made him suddenly comfortable. Now, more intrigued than intimidated, Minseok took a few steps toward him. The latter looked at him, just like he had felt that he was coming closer, and, when he was near to him, he started to smile. He invited him to sit with a sign, thing that he did without even thinking. It was strange that all his mysterious being made Minseok want to stay. 

“My name his Luhan.” he said, still smiling. 

“Min...Minseok.” he managed to answered. 

Simply and naturally, just like they had been very close in another time lapse and that they were founding each other just now, they started to talk. Luhan explained that he was coming from China but that he had recently decided to settle in South Korea. Minseok was amazed by all the trips he had done, he had the impression that the other one had already visited all the world, even if he looked like the same age as him. He asked once what he was doing for living but Luhan stayed hazy about it, changing the subject, so he never asked again, maybe he was a rich heir or something like that that would justify why he traveled so much. That was all that he learned about Luhan. The rest of the time, he was just asking questions and was listening to him carefully. Something that was oddly new for Minseok who was used to be the one quiet, the one to whom was told everything and who had to nodded and sometimes advice. 

Luhan was different. Different from every people Minseok could have met until now. In the way that he was but also physically. He could not help himself but focus on his blue hair when he was talking. It was, obviously, not the first time he was seeing dyed hair, he himself had tried several times, but it was the first time he had seen such a realistic color. It was a deep blue, kinda like the blue of the ocean, noticed Minseok, and which the reflects, he was sure of it, were more or less lighter when the luminosity was changing. At least, it was what he was convincing himself, it was impossible that a color changed without any reason, it must have been the sun that was playing his sight. And for Luhan's face, well, his face was absolutely perfect. He had tried to see something wrong but could not manage to. 

It was only when his phone vibrated in his pocket that he realized how much time he had spend there. Him, who was not the talkative type, had stayed hours just talking about his own life and interests with a person that he did not know at all. Interrupted by his phone, he cut off his sentence and looked at the text he had received, allowing himself to discover that it had been three hours that he was with Luhan. 

“Something's wrong?” asked softly Luhan, seeing that he was staring at his phone with a frown. 

Surprised, Minseok quickly sent an answer to the text and put his phone back in his pocket, “No, just my friends looking for me.” 

He thought for a moment and then added, with a smile on his face :

“Maybe you could meet them!”

He did not why but he had a feeling that Luhan would get along very well with his friends and he just really wanted that the two sides meet. And maybe if they all get along maybe he could spend more time with him...

“I'm sorry, but I won't be able to, I gotta go.”

“Oh...” was the only sound that came out of Minseok's mouth, too disappointed to answer with words. 

“I'm sorry.” he added. 

Minseok got back to this mind, obviously, he only knew him since three hours, even himself could not understand how he could have been excited so quickly with this idea, Luhan had probably other things to do and reasons that made he come here, and he was not going to change everything just for someone he had just met. It was normal, he persuaded himself. 

“No problem.”

He got up, a bit confused by how their interaction ended, brutally, compared to how sweet it had started. He mumbled some kind of “see you soon” and went back to were he came from. In the studio, he unpleasantly discovered that none of his friends were up and that Jongdae, the one who had sent him the text was still laying on his bed, his phone in his hands. He had a huge sigh, he had imagine that they wanted to do something and that was why they were looking for him but it was not it at all. For a moment, he thought of getting back to the beach but the idea that Luhan might not be there anymore took out all the charm. Disappointed, he decided to just fall back asleep. 

“Where were you?” Jongdae asked while he was about to leave his room.

His hand on the door's handle he stopped. He was tempted to answer that he had met someone and that was why he did not look at the time at all but something prevented him to do so. 

“Just at the beach.”

“Mmh... okay.”

Minseok waited a second, hoping for a reaction, anything that would show that Jongdae was caring a bit about him but nothing came, his friend was already focusing back on his phone. With another sigh he left his room and get back to his own. While lying to his bed, he congratulated himself for not explaining more to Jongdae. He closed his eyes. Among all the friends he could have had in his life, Luhan was the first that seemed to show a bit of interest for him. And it seemed so stupid since he only knew him since a few hours, unlike Jongdae, who was supposed to be his best friend, that he had met when he first started his studies, three years ago. He had always like the latter but it was the first time that he was really questioning their friendship, and, more important, the first time, he had something to compare to. Was it really possible to like that much someone you had just met? 

The day went on very slowly for Minseok. Unable to take Luhan out of his mind, all he wanted was to quickly stop by the beach to see if he was there but to do so, he needed an excuse to leave his friends, excuse that he did not find. Fortunately for him, everyone had been seeing him as a quiet and calm person, lost on his own world, so nobody got worried to see that he was not participating at all in their conversations and he was totally free to be anxious. The more time went the more he was wondering if he would even see him again, he had not even thought about asking for his phone number before leaving him, and what if he managed to escape and he was not there? He could not even contact him. The young man only ended up alone late at night and, as he could not imagine Luhan being on the beach that late, he choose to sleep, anxious. 

But the next day, when Minseok finally reached the beach, despite all his fears, Luhan was there. A smile appeared on his lips as he got closer to him. Sitting exactly at the same place, he only turned back when the young man was next to him. 

“I was not sure you would come.” Luhan confessed. 

“Me neither.” answered Minseok, sitting beside him. 

The Chinese boy added nothing and started to smile, which made Minseok forget about all his worries and questions. They started to talk, just like the day before. This time, he tried to know more about him but in vain. He still did not understand why he was there, with who, and for how long. The way he was talking made he think that he was linked to nothing, that he had no responsibilities, that he was just doing what he wanted, that he was, in a way, fully free. Minseok, who was feeling like he had never taken a break from his studies since he had started those, without even knowing where those were leading him to, envied him, even if he kinda found him a bit naive compared to the real world. However, he could not say if he was jealous of that innocence and that he wanted to have that recklessness or if he was condemning it. If Minseok deeply loved the beach and everything that came close to the ocean, Luhan knew so much more things about the subject that, in front of him, he was like a little child that was discovering a new part of the world. He was fascinated by all the stuffs he was explaining to him, also very impressed to see that his knowledge seemed infinite, as Minseok thought they had the same age, he was wondering how he could have learn so much when he was not even a specialist in the subject he had been studying for three years. Luhan had laughed when he understood how interested he was, but not a mean laugh or a judgmental one like he had heard before when he had let himself a bit too much go on his uncommon passion, just an innocent and deeply kind laugh, just like Luhan was himself. Thus, he explained even better everything he knew and that was all Minseok got out of him. No personal information, nothing at all. 

It bothered Minseok but only at first. When he got used to see Luhan every day, he almost forgot every questions without answers he had about him. They spent together a bit more time every time they saw each other. They never talked again about the idea of meeting his friends and, to be honest, he did not even wanted it anymore. No, Luhan had become like his secret, his personal joy, and maybe it was a bit selfish but he did not want to share it with anyone. Him and the young man were getting along so well that he started to be afraid that a little thing could break that kind of connection they had between them. A little thing like, his friends, who would never understand why he would rather spend his time with someone so odd like Luhan than with them, or like feeling that might be different than simple friendly feelings but that he could not define it quiet well yet. One thing was sure, there was no chance that Luhan was feeling anything else than friendship for him and he really did not wanted to loose the link between them for feelings he could not even make clear. 

His friends never got worried about the fact that Minseok was not with them a lot, and, for the first time since he knew them, he was happy to see that they did not care much about him. He had one thing on his mind, spending as much time as possible with Luhan. Staying with him for hours on the beach, talking about little things, playing like two kids on the sands, and, for Minseok, on the water, but never Luhan touched it, not even a drop of water. Again something strange about the young man, he was always wearing a swimsuit but never he swam, not with him. He asked multiple times but seeing that he was always saying no he eventually gave up and put that details with all the other questions that he had in his mind. Minseok knew that the time they had together was short and he did not want to ruin everything just because he was curious. He also did not tell Luhan that he was, eventually, going back to Seoul, he just had no idea how to tell it and was just pushing the subject for the next day, every day, and when his last day came, the Chinese boy still did not know. Every minute that was passing was getting him closer to his departure and it was tearing his heart apart. It was so easy to tell Luhan that the next day he was leaving early and that he could not see him again, that holidays here were over for him and, mostly, to ask how they could keep in touch and to know if he wanted it as much as he did. 

Usually, they would never stay together past lunch time, Minseok often got a message from Jongdae at that moment and was forced to leave Luhan. But, that day, the Korean boy just ignored his ringing phone. However, it was for him like a signal.

"Luhan, I really have to tell you something."

The words were escaping his mouth without he even noticing it, unconsciously twisting his fingers, suddenly very anxious. 

"I should have tell you earlier but I..."

"Would you like to become immortal?"

Minseok blinked, confused by this sudden question while he was desperately trying to confess himself, "Excuse me?" He mumbled. 

Luhan turned his head and stared at him, "answer me, seriously."

"I don't know, maybe, why not."

"You're not being serious." 

The Korean boy passed his hand in his hair, annoyed. Was it him or Luhan who was not being serious? Asking him stupid questions like those when he was trying to tell him something really important. 

"Maybe we can talk about this after? I really need to tell you something."

"Just yes or no, seriously." 

He closed his eyes a moment to think. He had ended up to know Luhan quiet well by staying with him that much of time and he knew it was worthless to insist, it was better to just answer and then go on. Being immortal, right now, with the life that he had, it seemed more like a curse than anything else. He opened his eyes. 

"No." 

He was sure he saw deception on his friend's face, "I mean," he added quickly, "not with my current life but if I could be immortal and that I was able to stay with the person that I love, doing what I want, going where I want, then yes."

A smile appeared on his face and he suddenly got up. Letting Minseok on the sand, he slowly headed to the water. 

"Luhan!" the latter yelled, "wait I gotta talk to you!"

But he did not even turn his head to look at him and went on. The Korean got up, really getting tired of this little game Luhan was playing at. 

"Luhan!" he yelled again. 

Still nothing. He sighed, pissed off and started to run to caught him. He managed to stop him before he got to the sea by taking his wrist. 

"It's your turn to listen to me now."

His heart was beating so fast that he really thought it was going to break out his chest. Luhan slowly nodded and, now that he was sure he was not going to leave, he let go off his wrist. 

"I should have told you that before but I don't know why I was just pushing it away thinking it was not important."

He took a deep breathe. 

"I gotta go. Tomorrow. I'm going back to Seoul and, you're really going to think I'm stupid or ridiculous or maybe both and I could totally understand that but I don't know if you feel like me..."

He stopped a second, feeling like he was loosing himself with his own words. 

"I'm sorry, it's hard to express myself." 

He was afraid that Luhan might get impatient but he stayed still, staring at him right to his eyes, which was making him feeling even more pressure, and was quiet. But his look was soft and encouraged him to continue. 

"Luhan, I know we have known each other since a few days but I think I fall in love for you and I just can't imagine leaving right now and never see you again."

He still could not believe he had said all this out loud, that he really had that courage. For a second, there was a silence during which Luhan had no reaction at all, and he got scared. He immediately regretted all his confession and simply considered to run away, to run as fast as possible and forget everything that happened, but Luhan slowly stroked his cheek with his hand and his feared went away. He closed his eyes to let all his other senses enjoy as much as possible this soft contact. He felt the breathe of Luhan getting closer to his face and still very slowly, he felt his lips against his. And even if he was feeling like everything was unreal, he returned the kiss and let one of his hand wandering on the back of Luhan's neck. Carefully, Luhan made move forward, without breaking the contact. His hand went from his face to Minseok's free hand to make sure he was not going to fall. Suddenly, he felt the water touching his feet but Luhan did not stop. It was only when they had water until their waist that their kiss ended. It only took one second for the young man to realize. First, he felt like something scaly touching his legs and when he looked at it, he clearly saw through the water that Luhan's legs were gone, and that instead there was a fin, blue, blue like his hair color. His eyes got bigger, but, oddly, he was not scared. He raised his head, feeling Luhan's look on him.

"You, you.. you are.."

He was not able to do a correct sentence, too chocked by how things had turned. Luhan nodded, just like he could understand what Minseok meant. Suddenly, everything became clearer in his mind, all the questions that he wanted to ask since he had met Luhan had found their answers. The countless trips, all his knowledge about oceans and all those he had in general, the fact that he never swam in front of him, all the mysteries around how he was living and, mostly, the immortality question.

"Are you okay?"

Luhan's voice made him come back to reality. He did not realize he had been quiet for a long time staring at the empty. He just answered with nod. Strangely, everything was fine. The surprise was gone and now that everything made sense, he was envious. Envious of his freedom, of his immortality, of everything, in comparison of his miserable life that had no meaning at all and in which he felt trapped in. Luhan leaned to him, squeezing his hand stronger, that none of them had let go, until he could whispered in his hear, "Is your answer the same?"

Disoriented, he needed a little second to understand what he was talking about but he did not hesitate. 

"With you?"

"Of course."

"Yes."

Minseok felt him smile right next to his hear then his lips first kissed his cheek then all the way to his lips. Quickly, he started to smile back. And, once Luhan got his other hand, he took him to the depths of the ocean.


End file.
